shipoffoolsfandomcom-20200215-history
Black Mage
Black Mage, or known as Mr. Mage. Black Mage is a young Taran who came into the Blues from the Dales when a great portion of the Taran people left to genocide the fleeing rat people. Black Mage was only a boy then and his parents left the island to see the world. Appearance Black Mage is a green Taran who wears a dark blue Long sleeve shirt and a pair of denim pants. He has four horns sticking out of his head. He is a Mild Taran, a name given to the slender clans of Tarans. Personality Black Mage is greedy when it comes to silver. He loves silver far more than he loves gold. There is just something about the shine and the sound of silver that motivates him to do stupid things. Black Mage has a mild temperment. He does not get angry quickly and would rather stya out of sight of most people. Because of his Taran blood he stands out in a crowd and many people call him a monster. This has scared him a bit psycologicaly as he ended up growing up around humans when his parents died. Calling him a monster hurts him more than being hit. Despite his rough past and love of silver Black Mage is quite generious. He is willing to give coin to help others and generaly cares about the people around him even if they don't care for him. This traight was thought to him by his mother. The woman beat Altruism into him. Black Mage however can not stand stupidity. It is one of his pet Ps. He also can not stand faulty logic and twisted facts about history. With these things he can't but help correct people and point out flaws in their way of thinking. This cause him to get into trouble very easy. Abilities and Powers Hand to Hand Combat Black Mage does not have a fighting style. He fights mainly with hay makers and mid range kicks. Black Mage physical strenght is about average and his speed is around the same level. Black Mage true strenght however is his durability. As a boy Black Mage was ostracised by humans. When his parents passed away he was forced to live on the streets as a orphan. During that time the local children would throw rocks at him and many of them would beat him up when they wanted to play hero's and monsters. Over time the amount of punishment Balck Mage was introduced too became more and more sever. This hardship turned Black Mage into a steel wall. Most attacks don't hurt him and he can brush off some of the toughest blows. Despite Black Mage being a complete brawler he does have one move worthy of a name and of speaking about. That attack is called the Taran Uppercut. The Taran Uppercut- The Taran Upper cut is Black Mage Sunday Punch. When his enemy attacks him he leans back dodging the blow. As he does this he cocks his arm back in preperation for a punch. His arm then comes back in a punch that is a mixture of a upper cut and a hook. The punch is really called a Smash, but Black Mage calls it The Taran Uppercut. History Category:LordNoodleXIV Category:Male Category:Taran Category:Superhuman Endurance